


Слово Тёмного Лорда

by Mecc, WTF HP Adventurers 2021 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини R-NC-21 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Comedy, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consen, F/M, Femdom, Minor Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Obscene, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecc/pseuds/Mecc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Adventurers%202021
Summary: Дельфи Реддл так никогда и не узнала, что Волдеморт ей не отец. Он ей мать.Поучительная история о том, к чему приводят неискренность с последователями и нарушение данного им слова.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2021: Мини R-NC-21 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173137
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Слово Тёмного Лорда

Умиротворяющую тишину винного погреба Малфоев нарушил очередной поистине душераздирающий вздох, уже семнадцатый — да, он считал, — и Антонин не выдержал:

— Что, Белла, господин всё же, по обыкновению, приказал отъебаться вместо того, чтобы тебя выебать, как ты всегда мечтала и наконец-то дерзнула озвучить?

Это должно было немного её взбодрить, чтоб прекратила действовать ему на нервы. 

— Ах, если бы, — на удивление беззлобно, с нехарактерным для неё тоскливым надрывом ответила та и присосалась к кранику древней на вид грубо сколоченной дубовой бочки. Оторвавшись — через добрую минуту, — она вновь душераздирающе вздохнула, и Антонину стало жаль. Он и сам не знал: Беллу, собственное умиротворённое одиночество, похеренное её наглым вторжением, или бездарно потраченный виски, но ситуация однозначно требовала каких-то действий.

— Что тогда?

Промелькнувшую было мысль, что Лорд великодушно согласился (всё же он обещал им _любую_ награду за проявленные веру и преданность, когда вытащил из Азкабана, а у Его Темнейшества обычно слова с делом не расходились), но трахал её так плохо, что она впала в депрессию — и откуда бы ему, интересно, уметь хорошо, если бедняга натуральный трудоголик и двадцать четыре на семь в делах, аки пчёлка? — он благоразумно не стал озвучивать. Не при этой фанатичке. 

— Милорд сказал, что с радостью бы выполнил мою просьбу, но не может.

— Прямо так и сказал?

— Дословно.

Белла порой могла выдавать желаемое за действительное и немного додумывать, но то, что говорил Лорд, обычно перевирала не слишком сильно. Да и с чего ей _настолько_ убиваться, не будь это правдой?

— А мешает ему?.. — Антонин многозначительно помолчал, но она не спешила отвечать — ещё один вздох не считается, — и он принялся рассуждать: — Уж явно не твой брак и его к нему уважение, потому что иначе бы ты сейчас вместе с Нарциссой и Люциусом обсуждала меню для поминок Руди. 

В таком случае даже прямой запрет убивать мужа только сподвиг бы её проявить креативность и организовать всё в виде несчастного случая, скорее всего, чужими руками: ради соблюдения буквы приказа. Слава Мерлину, этот брак — чистая фикция с самого начала, не претендовавшая ни на что большее, чем служить фасадом для удовлетворения родителей, и за жизнь малыша Руди можно было не бояться.

Как Антонин ни старался, других идей о том, почему Тёмный Лорд не мог исполнить мечту Беллы, если хотел, придумать не мог.

Ещё семь вздохов и три сеанса присасывания к кранику спустя Белла наконец-то выдала:

— Ничего ему не мешает. Как тебе ничего не мешает дышать огнём.

— Но у меня просто нет для этого нужн… о!

Похоже, у неё просто язык не поворачивался сказать, что Милорд чего-то _не может_ , пусть даже это вроде как изначально не подразумевалось и не считалось необходимым. Зная Его Темнейшество, Антонин даже не удивился: убрать лишние — и отвлекающие от главной задачи — функции у своего нового усовершенствованного тела — это как раз абсолютно в его духе.

— Будь прокляты криволапый идиот Петтигрю и мерзкий предательский ублюдок Снейп! — выплюнула Белла после затянувшейся неловкой паузы. — Они заплатят! Всё из-за них!

И если гнев в адрес первого ещё можно было понять, то второй-то при чём? Из-за того, что он не участвовал? Отказался переделывать? Не осилил? По жизни виноват одним фактом своего существования?

— Хм…

— С радостью, ты понимаешь? Он сказал «с радостью»…

Она всхлипнула — последнее, что кто-либо когда-либо мог от неё ожидать, — и это заставило Антонина серьёзно задуматься. 

Если они оба хотят… Мало ли как у начальства мозги за эти годы перекособочило, что он Беллу захотел, но не ему судить. Не зря же говорят: что имеем — не храним, потерявши — плачем. В конце концов, Тёмный Лорд его из Азкабана вытащил? Вытащил. В Малфоевский винный погреб пустить (когда он в качестве награды попросил выпить, много) и неделю не беспокоить велел? Велел. Антонин ему должен. Да и прошло всего три дня, коротать оставшиеся четыре в компании Беллы — увольте.

Может, Лорд и возродился без члена, но он разговаривает, значит, язык у него есть, правильно? Наверняка только лишь пуританское маггловское воспитание мешало ему предложить даме оральный секс. А может, милорд ни о чём таком и не знает вовсе? Всё же не та область знаний, которой он когда-либо интересовался.

Однако лично просвещать Беллу по этому поводу, раз уж она тоже не в курсе, Антонин не то чтобы побоялся, но счёл неуместным: из уважения и солидарности с Милордом (став начальством, тот не перестал быть бро, и бро-кодекс по-прежнему действовал) и нежелания в добровольно-принудительном порядке выступать чем-то средним между инструктором и практическим пособием, когда тут ещё столько винища невыпитого. Он знал Беллу и её увлекающуюся натуру достаточно, чтобы понимать: она с него живого не слезет.

К счастью, Антонин вспомнил, как давеча стал невольным слушателем безобразного скандала, разразившегося между — как выяснилось по ходу оного, не такими уж и гостеприимными — Малфоями. Когда накал страстей достиг того уровня, что стало закладывать уши, а Люциус вдруг подозрительно замолчал, перестав бормотать жалкие оправдания и обещать безобразно дорогие подарки, он всё же заставил себя встать и пойти спасать беднягу от разбушевавшейся супруги, но, найдя их через две кладовые от винного погреба, стал свидетелем вовсе не того, чего ожидал: Нарцисса с задранной мантией ёрзала на лице валявшегося на мешках с крупой и лапавшего её за голую задницу Люциуса, продолжая грязно ругаться — в основном на тему идиотизма своего благоверного — и крепко держа того за волосы. Антонину тогда ещё подумалось: Блек есть Блек, даже если обычно хорошо притворяется. Он тут же расхотел вмешиваться, беззвучно наложил заглушающее и в темпе свалил, пока его никто не заметил и не проклял. Или ещё чего похуже.

— Слушай, Белла, есть один вариант, — Антонин многозначительно поиграл бровями. — Как помочь вам с Лордом.

— Что за вариант? — тут же вскинулась та, пугающе сверкая глазами.

— А ты спроси у Нарциссы, как ей Люциус свои самые большие проёбы компенсирует. Когда ювелирный гарнитур из двенадцати предметов — даже седьмого века, даже с голубыми, совсем как её глаза, брильянтами, даже гоблинского производства — уже не вариант. 

— При чём тут это вообще? — она подозрительно нахмурилась.

— Не хочешь — как хочешь, — Антонин обиженно пожал плечами. Он ей, понимаешь, помогает, а эта неблагодарная ведьма…

— Ладно! — Белла решительно встала, пошатнулась и неровными зигзагами — после такого-то количества виски уже чудо, что не вообще по кругу — пошла на выход. Сначала она дважды промахнулась мимо двери, но на третий раз ей повезло.

А довольный Антонин вернулся к своему вину с чувством выполненного перед Милордом долга и теплом на сердце от только что совершённого доброго дела.

***

Волдеморт сидел себе тихонечко, никого не трогал — а ведь очень даже мог! — и покадрово конструировал в большом стационарном думосбросе — между прочим, большая редкость, но невероятно облегчает задачу — ложное воспоминание для заманивания Поттера в гениальную ловушку, когда к нему в лабораторию ворвалась Белла. Можно сказать, вломилась, притом самым наглым образом!

— Круцио! — отреагировал он на рефлексе. — Просил же не отвлекать! Теперь полдня работы крапу под хвост… 

Конечно, рухнувшая на колени и тихо хрипевшая от боли Белла ничего ему не ответила и не попыталась оправдаться. Волдеморт мученически закатил глаза и отменил заклинание. Лучше бы ей иметь серьёзную причину для своей эскапады. 

— Чего тебе?

— Милорд, я нашла решение! — исступлённо возопила она и яростно рванула ворот мантии, с мясом выдирая крохотные жемчужные пуговки, с тихим стуком посыпавшиеся на пол.

Волдеморт не успел спросить, какое решение: под мантией на Белле не было ничего, совсем. Её мертвенно-бледное тело классических пропорций с на удивление развитыми мускулами дрожало, грудь, против его воли привлекавшая внимание яркими сосками — исключительно на контрасте, — часто вздымалась, а между ног торчал…

— Белла, что это? — спросил он без выражения, вульгарно указав пальцем.

— Это член, мой Лорд!

— Я вижу, что не ананас, — Волдеморт потёр занывшие виски, с большим трудом изображая полное спокойствие, когда ему хотелось заорать: «И какого ж хуя у тебя член, Белла? Почему я должен на него смотреть, Белла? Как это решит хоть какую-то из наших проблем, Белла? Что опять пришло в твою припизднутую Блековскую башку, Белла?».

— Нарцисса показала мне заклинание, мой Лорд, — тем временем возбуждённо частила та. — Жалко, конечно, что ваше, созданное алхимическим методом, тело не подвержено трансформациям на основе трансфигурации…

— Зато теперь меня намного трудней проклясть, — на автомате возразил специально добивавшийся именно такого эффекта Волдеморт. — И практически невозможно отравить.

— Конечно! Милорд поистине велик в своих мудрости и предусмотрительности — прощебетала Белла, едва не задыхаясь от восторга, и схватила себя за бодро стоявший наколдованный член и потрясла. — Я неделю училась его использовать и добилась прекрасных результатов! Теперь вы сможете исполнить мою просьбу, вы ведь так хотели!

Видимо, исключительно удивлением — от того, как ему аукнулось желание подсластить горькую пилюлю для самой верной и самой ебанутой своей сторонницы — объяснялся тот факт, что он не угостил её ещё одним Круцио и не выгнал взашей.

Конечно, всегда оставался Обливиэйт, но жизнь доказала, что Тёмные Лорды его калибра за свои слова отвечают, даже если этого не хотят. Или потом хуже будет. Вспомнить хоть грязнокровку Северуса: не убей её Волдеморт, как и обещал, никакой защиты у ребёнка не появилось бы, а его самого не развоплотило бы в итоге! 

Он ещё с прошлого раза кучу дерьма не разгрёб, куда ему новую. После этой мысли Волдеморт наивно решил, что от него не убудет разок полежать и подумать о мировом господстве. 

Белла оторвалась за все четырнадцать лет в Азкабане. И за ещё столько же — до.

Четыре дня после этого он сидел на своём троне боком, подложив подушку и ёрзая.

А через месяц его начало тошнить от утренней овсянки.


End file.
